Une bise sous le gui, professeur ?
by Link9
Summary: One shot. LA find 'année se prépare, ainsi que le fameux banquet présidé par l'inévitable Dumbledore. Comme chaque année, McGonagall est chargée d'acrocher le gui pour les elfes de maison dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Mais cete année, elle y fera une agr


**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà un petit os de saison**

**Attention, slashs, donc avis aux amateurs. Couple : Hermione/McGonagall.**

**Disclamer : rien à moi, tt à JKR ! Pas juste….**

**Une bise sous le gui, professeur ?**

Décidemment, Noël n'était pas une période comme les autres, songeait le professeur McGonagall en se dirigeant vers les cuisines de Poudlard, trois brins de gui sous le bras. Les étudiants étaient surexcités, entre ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes, et ceux… qui organisaient les festivités de Poudlard. Devant tant d'engouement général, Dumbledore avait prié sa directrice adjointe de participer à la préparation du banquet de Noël. A ce souvenir, elle haussa les épaules. Un banquet ? Avec cinq professeurs et quatre élèves, pouvait-on réellement, et en toute honnêteté, parler de banquet ? Mais ça, c'était Dumbledore. Toujours à mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Potter, Weasley et Granger. Ces derniers étaient en grande conversation. Potter, par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père, riait tandis que Granger tentait d'expliquer quelque chose à Weasley, ce qui semblait lui passer à mille lieux au dessus de la tête. En l'apercevant, la préfète en chef fit un petit signe de la main et un sourire à la directrice adjointe. McGonagall resta interdite un moment devant tant de familiarité puis soupira, amusée. Décidemment, Noël était une période bien à part…

Quand elle arriva dans les cuisines, Dobby se précipita vers elle avec un petit paquet dans les mains.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Dobby voulait vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël !

La directrice adjointe souhaita de même à l'elfe et lui tendit un présent. C'était deux chaussettes en fil d'écosse, dépareillées bien évidemment. La créature fut ravie et s'affaira à préparer une collation pour le professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall se trouva attablée, dégustant un bon thé en grignotant des tritons au gingembre, avec des pépites de chocolat. Elle ouvrit le présent de Dobby entre deux gorgées. C'était un pot de crème café aromatisée au whisky. Avec gourmandise, Minerva se saisit d'une petite cuillère et se délecta de son dessert préféré, sous l'air satisfait de l'elfe.

- Vous n'y êtes pas aller de main morte sur le whisky, Dobby… dit gentiment McGonagall en finissant la dernière cuillère.

- C'était trop fort ? couina l'elfe.

- Non, un vrai délice !

Elle se leva, brossa un pli de sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte des cuisines pour y accrocher le gui. De taille assez grande, elle n'avait besoin que d'un petit tabouret pour suspendre le bouquet. Un coup de baguette, et ce fut fait.

Et voici l'honorable directrice adjointe qui, comme chaque année, sous une foule d'elfes de maison applaudissant à tout rompre, accrochait le gui porte bonheur. Cependant, le vœu que fit un certain elfe libéré à ce moment là perturba la routine annuelle de cette chère Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione s'avançait en titubant légèrement vers les cuisines. Quelle bonne idée avaient eu Ron et Harry de détourner la caisse de bières au beurre que Dumbledore avait réservée à la maison Serpentard ! Grâce à cela, ils avaient eu double dose, et elle avait été missionnée par Ginny et Luna pour récupérer quelques bouteilles de plus, bières ou whisky, cela importait peu. Habituellement, elle ne se serait pas laissée à ce point mais après tout, c'était son dernier noël à Poudlard, autant en profiter.

Elle trébucha et se rattrapa à une statue qui grogna son mécontentement. Bien, elle était joyeusement alcoolisée et espéra de tout son cœur de ne pas croiser Rusard sur le chemin ou pire, sa directrice de maison. Que pourrait penser McGonagall en voyant sa préfète en chef, les joues rouges, les cheveux dans un état proche de l'apocalypse capillaire, à moitié débraillée, son insigne épinglé de travers ?

- Il empoigne son guidon, c'est parti pour le grand frisson. Sans les petites roues qui stabilisent, va falloir qu'il improvise. Notre équilibriste s'élance sur la piste. Il tombe, retombe… commença-t-elle à chanter à tue-tête. Il veut faire coucou de la main et se vautre un peu plus loin…

Elle chatouilla la statue d'entrée des cuisines et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Cependant, un obstacle boucha l'entrée. Elle donna un grand coup d'épaule et sentit la résistance céder. Puis, un bruit de chute et un grognement se firent entendre. Elle haussa les épaules, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en avançant.

Elle trébucha sur quelque chose et s'agrippa à la poignée. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle vit le professeur McGonagall se relever, rouge de fureur, en époussetant méticuleusement sa robe d'un geste sec de la main, signe qu'elle allait avoir la plus belle remontrance de sa vie.

- Miss… Granger… commença la directrice adjointe, les narines crachant presque du feu. Expliquez moi de suite votre présence ici, votre tenue et…

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle avait cru voir ue son professeur s'était métamorphosé un court instant en magyar à pointe. Ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant, puisqu'elle enseigne la métamorphose. Elle réfléchit aussi rapidement que son cerveau embrumé lui permettait. Avait-elle une chance, ne serait-ce qu'infime, d'échapper à la colère sourde qui menaçait d'exploser ? Elle avait l'impression d'être Saint Jean combattant les sept dragons. Puis, son regard s'éclaira. Au dessus de leur tête, une petite branche de gui. Elle croisa les doigts, murmura une prière rapide pour Merlin, et franchit rapidement les deux centimètres qui la séparaient du professeur pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son aînée. Et fut surprise… très agréablement surprise.

Elle avait embrassée quelques garçons dans sa vie. Pas beaucoup, certes, elle n'était pas une gourgandine. Les quelques baisers échangés avec Ron avaient été sympas, mais sans plus. Celui que Krum lui avait donné restait dans son souvenir comme magique, étant le premier de sa vie. Mais celui-là était absolument fabuleux. Il lui retournait complètement l'estomac. A moins que ce ne fut l'alcool… Non, définitivement, le professeur McGonagall avait des lèvres somptueuses. Et apparemment, elle pouvait se retourner le compliment, puisque son professeur ne paraissait pas être dérangée par la situation actuelle.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, la directrice adjointe réagit et repoussa Hermione.

- Miss Granger ! Je vais mettre cela sur le compte de votre ébriété…

- Absolument pas, professeur… continua Hermione.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait réellement apprécié ce qui au départ n'était qu'une piètre tentative d'échapper à la plus belle punition de sa vie, et souhaitait ardemment recommencer. McGonagall était comme soufflée, et resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que répondre.

- Enfin, miss Granger, je suis votre profes…

La directrice adjointe ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione l'avait plaquée contre la porte et l'avait embrassé de nouveau. Le baiser fut aussi intense, mais plus court. McGonagall esquiva en bougeant sa tête.

- Comprenez, je suis réellement flattée de l'attention que vous me portez. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai répondu favorablement à votre requête, mais j'ai certaine obligat…

Nouveau baiser, nouvelle interruption. McGonagall sentait le désir monter en elle, et son esprit cartésien lui rappela que premièrement, elle était responsable de cette jeune femme, deuxièmement, même si Miss Granger était majeur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait entre elles un écart d'années assez important et que troisièmement… la préfète était ivre. Elle réussit à se dégager habilement, mais restait emprisonnée des bras d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, quand vous aurez évacué l'alcool absorbé aujourd'hui, vous regretterez amèrement votre geste j'en suis sûre. Alors je vous en supplie, n'allez pas plus… oh mon Dieu !

La langue de la gryffondor taquinait le lobe de l'oreille du professeur, zone oh combien sensible, venait-elle de découvrir. McGonagall déglutit et tenta de rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle essaya de compter mentalement jusqu'à vingt, afin de détourner son esprit de ces sensations délicieuses. Elle perdit le décompte entre deux et trois et demi, agrippa son élève par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle mit de côté les convenances et les bienséances, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser par la suite. Hermione passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son professeur, glissa une main derrière son cou et approfondit le baiser.

Un bruit de verre se fit entendre et McGonagall se dégagea de l'étreinte. L'elfe Winky, probablement aussi sobre que pouvait l'être Hermione la polonaise venait de casser une bouteille vide. La directrice adjointe haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre tandis qu'Hermione réajustait sa robe quelque peu malmenée.

Et bien… je… commença la préfète.

Je vous voie au banquet de ce soir ? proposa McGonagall en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Voyant l'élève qui fixait le plafond, Minerva en fit autant. Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit en voyant les brins de gui qu'elle venait d'accrocher.

- Une bise sous le gui, professeur ?


End file.
